One Tender Touch
by AiviS
Summary: All I wanted is just one tender touch, nothing more. Just to feel your hand on my soulder, to know it'll be OK.


My first House MD fic! Well, I'm really excited, I guess...  
It's about Thirteen and Cameron, Thirteen is the "I", Cameron is the "You".  
1. My english is not my first language, so there will be probably mistakes, so I'm sorry about that.  
2. I don't have Beta, so it's unbetaed [is there even a word like that?]

Other than that, I hope you'll like it.

* * *

We sat together near the table, staring in each other's eyes. We sat like this over five minutes, just staring at each other, trying to realize what is going to happen next.  
There was nothing to talk about, everything has already been said. We just waited for something to break our little staring contest.  
My eyes started to burn and I could feel tears starting to cover up my eyes and blur my vision. I didn't know if it was because of the long staring without blinking or because the subject we talked about five minutes ago. Any reason it may be, I didn't want you to see my tears, I didn't want you to see how you can affect my; if it's from staring at your beautiful green eyes or from your hard words. I just didn't want you to see how weak I was.  
So I did what we both waited for, I broke our eye contact. I looked at my hands which were lying on the table; they were in a fist position. I closed my eyes, willing for the tears to stop or that you won't notice they are existent.  
I knew you feel bad and if you could you would say the difference; I knew that if you could you would love me like I love you. I knew you, and I still know you so well. God, I hate myself so much. I hate you so much. No… that's a lie, I could never hate you. Never.  
No matter how your words hurt me. I love you, what can I say?

***

I still remember our night in the hospital, when we both waited to the patient's surgery to end. You waited for you fiancé to finish the surgery, I waited to see if I was right about my diagnosis. Well, I was sure I was right; I just wanted to spend some time with you.  
Will it be a cliché to say I liked you from the first time I saw you? Yes, it's probably a cliché, but I can't help it – it's true.

"So, when do you think they will finish?" you asked me.  
"It shouldn't take long, I guess about… ten minutes, more or less," I answered, my heart start to beat faster.  
It was the first time you talked to me since you greeted me when I first entered the lounge room near the surgeries rooms.  
I was on my out to the parking lot when I saw you entering the lounge room and before I could even think about it, my legs led me after you and I found myself in the lounge room, mumbling something about my diagnosis. You smiled your famous sweet and kind smile and I could feel my knees weaken. I asked a permission to sit next to you and of course you said yes. You can't help it; you are just so nice and loving person. You care about people and you're just so honest and kind, but as time passed by, I learned on my flesh the power of yours, your niceness and kindness and your caring behavior. But somehow, the loving part wasn't there. At least not in the way I wanted it to be.  
"I'm going to make some coffee, do you want some?" you asked, rising from the couch we both were sitting on and went to the small kitchen.  
"Yes, thank you."  
"How do you drink it?"  
"Decaf, no sugar."  
"I'm not sure I can make it decaf, but I think I can manage with the sugar," you smirked and looked at me. I swear I could feel my heart sink to my underwear.  
"No decaf? I want my money back!" I said smirking.  
"Too bad you didn't give me any money, you miser." We both start laughing.  
"Just for the protocol," I said, "I'm the one who pays in dates."  
"Really? You look like the one who runs away leaving the money business to your partner."  
"I'm not," I said, half insulted. "Especially if I like my partner." I didn't know what come to me; I started to talk about my dating habits. With you! I never talk about my private life, especially not about my really private life which includes my dating habits. I should have known back then that you're having this huge impact on me; I can't stay mysterious or hide my feelings and thoughts when I'm with you. When I'm with you, I don't even know who I am anymore. I don't know how to act so I won't slip something which can ruin everything. I have lived with this huge conflict for so long; I'm so open next to you, but still so close. I hate being around you; but yet, I can't keep myself away from you.  
"I guess I need to see that in my own eyes," you said, handing me the coffee mug and sitting back in the couch next to me. I was shocked. My heart, which in this point fell to my underwear, slipped right to my boots. And there it is, another sign for me to get away and run, because one more word from you or even one more look, I would die. Happily, but still dead. I should have run away, leaving you on the couch to wait for your fiancé, maybe leaving a dollar bill or something, just to get out. If I knew back then that you're going to break my heart and leave my dead in a hurt and painful way, I would probably go to my house and won't stay with you in the lounge room.  
But I didn't know. I was horribly naïve and stupid, so I stayed on the couch next to you.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, drinking the coffee.  
"We should go out together," you answered, drinking from your own coffee as well. I almost spit my coffee. Good think it was almost.  
"Like a date?" I asked, feeling my heart rolling on the floor, overwhelmed and defeated. That's it, I could imagine you peeking it up and take care of it, and I wanted you to do. Good God, that's sound gross.  
"Kind of, I guess. We can all meet together, all of House's employees, it can be fun," you said, completely calm while I almost exploded inside. "And you're paying, because you're not miser at all." If we can back to my disgusting metaphor, it was like you dropped my heart back to the floor. And I could feel the painful hit.  
"That's sounds nice," I smiled to you, trying to look calm as you. "But I'm not paying for everyone."  
"I thought you said you're the one who pays," you said, looking at me with your gorgeous greenish eyes.  
"I usually date one person, and not five. Particularly is there are also four hungry men, they can pay for themselves." I took another sip from the coffee, trying to avoid your eyes.  
"Yes, I can understand that," you said laughing. "But I'm not hungry man, so if you were dating me and only me, would you pay for my…" you stopped, thinking for a moment. I stared at you, not believing your words. It's like you kneeled for my wounded heart on the floor, holding bandages. "Let's say cup of coffee and green salad?"  
"Yes." I said without thinking. After a second I realized what I've said and I mentally kicked myself. I looked worried at you, but I only saw you smiling. I couldn't help my lips to curve upwards to perform a smile. Your smile is contagious.  
"So if we all go out sometime you'll pay for me, unless Chase will do it, and he probably will." There were so many things I could have answer you, but I couldn't. I was interrupted by the blond surgeon you talked about, and my tiny colleague, Dr. Taub.  
"Thirteen, I thought you went home," the smaller man said to me.  
"You thought wrong," I said annoyed. It's like I was my old self again, now that the two male doctors entered the room. "So I was right?"  
"Yes, but he should be fine now," the other man said, not really looking at me. He was interested in you, and well, I could understand him. He was engaged to you, and sadly for me, he stills your fiancé. He approached you and kissed you slightly on the lips, while thanking you for waiting him. I couldn't bare it and I walked out, not even saying goodbye.  
"Where are you going?" Taub asked behind me. I thought about it for a minute, where will I go now? I walked in the cold and dark parking lot, searching my car. I got inside and start driving, wondering about you, until I saw the answer to my previous question right in front of my eyes; a big "BAR" sign.

* * *

That's it for now. It won't be a long story, just few chapters, I guess about 3 to 5 chapters, I'm still working on it.  
If you found mistakes - Tell me, please.  
Oh, and the story was inspired by a song with the same name, but you don't know it,  
it's not known out of my country.

Please review! :)


End file.
